Smoothie Madness
by Pepper9873
Summary: Set after Lineage. What happens when you mix a cheif engineer, a cook/ambassador/morale officer, and a blender? Revised.


Original A/N: This is just something that popped into my head the last time I used a blender, I can't really say why though. Hope you all like it, and have a happy New Year. Please leave a review. Also, the smoothie recipe is an actual recipe for a single serving of the smoothie. I had the pleasure of drinking a lot of them on one of my mother's diet crazes. You can make them with almost every type of fruit, but I only really liked the strawberry banana ones. Now for something you can't put into a blender (unless you write it down on a piece of paper), my disclaimer!!

A/N: In the rare case that you are reading this, the story has been revised a bit; mainly to get rid of spelling and grammer errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story; they are the respectful property of Paramount; I just write stories about them.

* * *

Neelix was making his infamous Leola root stew when he noticed B'Elanna sit down at one of the more isolated tables.

He had to let the stew simmer for a few hours, so he decided to give her some company. He turned the temperature down on the burner, put a sign near the window that read, "Help yourself to the food," and walked out of the Galley.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant."

B'Elanna looked up from the padd she was reading.

"Hi, Neelix," she greeted him warmly.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"Oh, Tom is still on duty, and I wanted to work on my report."

"I see. Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Go right ahead. I can't really concentrate anyway."

Neelix sat down in the seat next to B'Elanna. "How is your day going?" he asked.

"Alright." B'Elanna took a swig from the cup she had with her, and her face instantly contorted in disgust. When her face returned to normal, she asked, "What about your day?"

"It's been splendid," Neelix responded with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what is in that cup?"

"It's a nutrition supplement. The Doctor said it would help with the baby's development. What he failed to mention was how bad it would taste."

"What's in it?"

"I have the padd he gave me if you want to look at it." B'Elanna held the padd out.

Neelix took it from her, and began to read from it.

"Most of these vitamins he wants you to have can be found in the fruits and other supplies I picked up from our last shore-leave. Everything else can be easily replicated," he told her cheerfully.

"Your point being?"

"Well, Megan Delaney occasionally replicates this beverage called a smoothie. According to her, it's made with fruit. So, I could make you one using the fruits I have."

"That's really sweet of you, Neelix, but there's one thing you're missing."

"What?"

"If memory serves me correctly, you need to have a blender to make smoothies."

"Can't we replicate one of those as well?"

B'Elanna thought for a minute.

"The parts should be pretty easy to replicate. And I think we have several schematics of different models in the database." B'Elanna could tell that Neelix was getting excited. "I'll be back with the parts in twenty minutes," she told him as she got up.

"I'll get a recipe and the supplies ready."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later, the blender was finally put together, with one minor design change. Since the blender had required an outlet, B'Elanna had to fashion a new power supply, which took up a good amount of time.

"Alright, Neelix, let's make a smoothie."

"I have the recipe, although it calls for something called soymilk. I think I can easily replace that with the milk from a…"

B'Elanna cut him short. "No offense, but I think it would be better if you didn't tell me what animal the milk came from."

"Suit yourself," Neelix said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What are the two of you up to?" Tom asked as he leaned against the window.

"We're making a smoothie," B'Elanna responded. "Would you like one?"

"I think I'm good. But I will watch." He left the window, and sat down at the closest table.

"You can start reading the recipe, B'Elanna," Neelix said.

"Let's see. One scoop protein powder."

As she read, Neelix poured in the ingredients.

"One half cup milk. One half cup orange juice. One half cup of frozen fruit. Then blend until smooth."

"Uh, you may want to…" Tom tried to warn them, but was too late.

Neelix pressed the power button on the blender, and within seconds, chunks of fruit and various liquids came spurting out of the top of the blender like a geyser; sending them flying all over the immediate vicinity of the blender, which included both B'Elanna and Neelix.

"Put the top on first." Tom added.

Then as he got a better look at them, he tried his best to hold back laughter. Neelix and B'Elanna stared at him through juice-covered eyes.

With the best I-knew-that-was-going-to-happen tone he could muster, he said, "I tried to warn you."


End file.
